


Ikioi: Character Highlights

by DevStuff (HybridTrash13), MentalBabble (THybrid21)



Series: Supplementary Material [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And backstory details, Birthdays are now here, Character Defence, Character Tags Will Be Added as I write about them..., Character breakdown, Emotions, Fan Character Breakdowns, Fan Characters, Introversion vs Extroversion, MBTI, Metaphorical Musings, Opinion, Other, Otherthinking Motivations, Psychology, even if they never appear, even in my stories, except Kengeki but he's the outlier, it makes more sense, like seriously The Bastard Six are never seen ever, ranting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/DevStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/MentalBabble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Characters, Official Characters. This is where I hand out my character breakdowns and defences and also maybe explain a little bit of my logic and reasoning behind creating some of my characters. Will also include such things as rants of a character’s particular skills and a listing of their known jutsu and the jutsu that they’ll never be able to do.</p><p>Again, I don’t really have a blog to post this stuff on, so just bear with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best that you folks just go with it really. I've been busy writing this up and collecting as many of their birthdays that I can. It's more like a sheet to keep them straight, if anyone has corrections, or ideas on how to improve this list please feel free to drop a review, since right now it's kind of a mixed list and more than a bit confusing. Also timelines are hard enough, then I go and do this...
> 
> I'm not even sure how accurate this would be. Also, you need to understand that this list is made up of entirely canon characters, so yay.
> 
> Edit(21/08/2015): Madara and Hashirama were born in 1979 WCE, Tobirama and Izuna were both only three years younger than them and born in 1982 WCE, Tsunade was three when Hashirama died, thus she was born along with the other Sannin in the year 0003
> 
> Nawaki was twelve when he died, he graduated at the age of ten. He was born in Minato's generation(At least that's my stance on the matter...). So I've had to go back and edit their ages. For the most part it's only the older character's who've had to actually be edited. But still, edited.
> 
> Edit(10/09/2015): Kind of just remembered that Minato was stated to be something like seventeen when he first became Kakashi's jonin sensei... So ugh. I'll have to fix that won't I? Oh well, I'm fixing that then... But it doesn't make much sense in my head, then again... Naruto canon ages are weird.
> 
>  ** _Notice:_** For  Art of the Insert readers this means that he's now younger than Nawaki, who is now older than Minato. Funnily enough I can still justify the timeline here pfft. Also don't worry folks, my timeline still makes sense, it's just now Nawaki is in a different generation to Minato and co. Also sorry about some of the seriously confusing things. You can thank canon for being weird.
> 
> Edit(04/03/2016): Because it makes more sense for Birthdays and such to be listed off in a story that's about highlighting characters rather than a general world building one. lol. Also corrected a few characters birthdays so that they make more sense in a linear sense of time. Basically now Naruto is the youngest of his Generation unless you're counting Sai.
> 
> Edit(21/04/2016): Because understanding that Izuna died at the age of twenty four and eight years is a bit unrealistic is important. So fixing the ages a bit again. Moving them up in the timeline. Now it's five years of cool off time. Which means Konoha's founding fathers were thirty-two upon making the village.
> 
> Edit(18/05/2016): There are actually quite a few characters who still don’t have any actual canon birthdates according to the wiki. For those characters at least, I’m just assigning random dates. For character’s who’re only mentioned by their profession or job, I’m likely going to mention them in the counterpart sheet for my OCs.  
> Example: Randomly Assigned, Anime Only Characters
> 
> Edit(09/06/2016): I decided to just go screw it for the Otsutsuki clan members, as in the oldest old ones. Kaguya and her two sons(which includes Zetsu... but he's in the next chapter so...) This doesn't include Ashura and Indra for the simple reason that I think that it would be obvious that they'd be born close to the time that the WCE started. Since they likely caused it.

January: 

Otsutsuki Indra (4th 3625 BC)

Byakuren (20th 1957 WCE)

Senju Butsuma (16th 1961 WCE)

Uchiha Hikaku (10th 1985 WCE)

Uchiha Kagami (2nd 1998 WCE)

Sarutobi Biwako(4th 1998 WCE)

Shimura Danzo (6th 1998 WCE)

Uzumaki Fusō (7th 0004)

Hyuga Hiashi & Hyuga Hizashi (8th 0026)

Yamanaka Inochi (24th 0031)

Namikaze Minato (25th 0031)

Maito Gai (1st 0043)

Yuki Haku (9th 0055)

Aburame Shino (23rd 0057)

Gaara (19th 0058)

February: 

Uzumaki Ashina (18th 1948 WCE)

Uchiha Izuna (10th 1986 WCE)

Senju Tobirama (19th 1986 WCE)

Sarutobi Hiruzen (8th 1998 WCE)

Konan (20th 0027)

Yahiko (20th 0027)

Uchiha Obito (10th 0043)

Akado Yoroi (21st 0047)

Yakushi Kabuto (29th 0049)

Hozuki Mangetsu (15th 0052)

Tayuya (15th 0056)

Hozuki Suigetsu (18th 0056)

March: 

Uchiha Tajima (28th 1963 WCE)

Yakushi Nonō (5th 0023)

Hoshigaki Kisame (18th 0040)

Ebisu (8th 0041)

Rokushō Aoi (10th 0043)

Tenten (9th 0056)

Haruno Sakura (28th 0057)

Hyuga Hanabi (27th 0062)

April:

Uchiha Rai (2nd 1986 WCE)

Uchiha Setsuna (25th 1995 WCE)

Tazuna (5th 0010)

Uchiha Teyaki (8th 0019)

Akimichi Choza (22nd 0031)

Yagura (3rd 0045)

Morino Ibiki (20th 0047)

Hidan (2nd 0052)

Inuzuka Hana (13th 0052)

Uchiha Izumi (14th 0052)

Udon (3rd 0062)

May:

Uzumaki Mito (3rd 1983 WCE)

Mitokado Homura (8th 1998 WCE)

Killer B (15th 0031)

Uchiha Yakumi (12th 0036)

Han (10th 0039)

Uchiha Inabi (17th 0039)

Tsunami (4th 0040)

Terumī Mei (21st 0042)

Umino Iruka (26th 0047)

Deidara (5th 0053)

Kankuro (15th 0056)

Akimichi Choji (1st 0057)

Uchiha Taiko (9th 0057)

June:

Otsutsuki Ashura (8th 3526 BC)

Senju Itama (19th 1988 WCE)

Akimichi Torifu (5th 1998 WCE)

Uchiha Mikoto (1st 0028)

A (1st 0027)

Roshi (4th 0029)

Uchiha Naka (13th 0040)

Yuhi Kurenai (11th 0043)

Utakata (16th 0043)

Uchiha Itachi (9th 0052)

Kaguya Kimimaro (15th 0055)

Uzumaki Karin (20th 0056)

Sakon & Ukon (20th 0056)

Jirobo (26th 0056)

Moegi (8th 0062)

July:

Senju Kawarama (10th 1989 WCE)

Uchiha Uruchi (7th 0019)

Uzumaki Kushina (10th 0030)

Nara Shikaku (15th 0031)

Nii Yugito (24th 0040)

Shirunai Genma (17th 0041)

Hagane Kotetsu (21st 0045)

Morino Idate (2nd 0055)

Hyuga Neji (3rd 0056)

Inuzuka Kiba (7th 0057)

Uchiha Sasuke (23rd 0057)

August:

Otsutsuki Kaguya (15th ???? BC)

Otsutsuki Hagoromo & Otsutsuki Hamura (6th ???? BC)

Kakuzu (15th 1997 WCE)

Ise (16th 2008 WCE)

Senju Tsunade (2nd 0003)

Ao (1st 0027)

Senju Nawaki (9th 0027)

Inuzuka Tsume (12th 0027)

Uchiha Fugaku (16th 0027)

Namiashi Raido (28th 0041)

Momochi Zabuza (15th 0043)

Yamato/Tenzo/Kinoe (10th 0047)

Yamanaka Fu (20th 0052)

Fu (8th 0053)

Temari (23rd 0055)

September:

Utane Koharu (1st 1998 WCE)

Hatake Sakumo (3rd 2013 WCE)

Aburame Shibi (7th 0027)

Uzumaki Nagato (19th 0027)

Uchiha Naori (7th 0040)

Kato Shizune (18th 0041)

Hatake Kakashi (15th 0043)

Shin (6th 0049)

Nara Shikamaru (22nd 0057)

Yamanaka Ino (23rd 0057)

Sarutobi Mirai (5th 0074)

October:

Senju Hashirama (23rd 1983 WCE)

Hōzuki Gengetsu (26th 1994 WCE)

Onoki (8th 1998 WCE)

Orochimaru (27th 0003)

Uchiha Yashiro (8th 0019)

Sarutobi Asuma (18th 0043)

Mizuki (21st 0047)

Mitarashi Anko (24th 0047)

Uchiha Shisui (19th 0050)

Aburame Torune (24th 0052)

Jugo (1st 0055)

Uzumaki Naruto (10th 0057)

November:

Senju Tōka (25th 1982 WCE)

Jiraiya (11th 0003)

Sasori (8th 0040)

Nohara Rin (15th 0042)

Kamizuki Izumo (25th 0045)

Gekko Hayate (2nd 0047)

Tsurugi Misumi (30th 0047)

Mubi (15th 0053)

Kagari (16th 0053)

Chōjūrō (1st 0054)

Rock Lee (27th 0056)

Sora (1st 0057)

Sai (25th 0057)

December:

Uchiha Madara (24th 1982 WCE)

Uchiha Baru (12th 1986 WCE)

Maito Dai (10th 2013 WCE)

Kato Dan (4th 0003)

Otenki Yota  (17th 0030)

Uchiha Tekka (19th 0042)

Oboro (20th 0052)

Kidomaru (16th 0056)

Hyuga Hinata (27th 0056)

Inari (25th 0061)

Sarutobi Konohamaru (30th 0061)


	2. Birthdays(OCs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... an important OC/FC birthday rundown list. This is going to be fun, especially with how many of them are more or less kind of forgotten for the most part. Although they will be appearing so this is necessary.
> 
> Also for a note, those character's who're technically canon either because they're never actually given a name, or because they're people who get off handedly mentioned, they'll be in a different colour to show that they're not just OCs. Oh also, fill in the blank characters(people who would "logically" exist but never get mentioned) will also be a slightly different colour to show that they're a bit more than OCs. They'll also have a small explanation to where they fit.
> 
> People from Gaisungakure are also colored differently, because time's a bit whacky for them.
> 
> Now added a new colour to the code, people in Orange are special case characters.

January:

Urushi Shouni(10th 3732 BC)

Scintilla Hikari (1st 0010 WCE)

Senju Eri/Kakashi's Mother (12th 2014 WCE)

Nohara Mamoru/Rin's Uncle (19th 0001)

Nemoris Vernyy (10th 0015)

Kachime Shaitsu (18th 0032)

Moto Takara (25th 0038)

Kaguya Chinoke (22nd 0038)

Ferox Farriah (2nd 0040)

Scintilla Mike (13th 0041)

Uchiha Haru (19th 0043)

Aburame Sushi & Aburame Hachisu (22nd 0043)

Ninjou Hari (12th 0044)

Elliot Kingston (17th 0051)

Muryoku Kesshi (1st 0052)

February:

Scintilla Kairo (3rd 3729 BC)

Senju Rengusu & Uzumaki Azayaka (7th 3729 BC)

Otsutsuki Kusemono (8th 3731 BC)

Kaimetsu Teuer (15th 0039)

Senju-Uchiha Tomoko (10th 0043)

Uchiha Ryuuko (10th ????)

Akanko (11th 0043)

Nara Soukago (25th 0043)

Cónglín (27th 0043)

Eliotrope Estelle (5th 0051)

Totozuka Sokode (5th 0056)

March:

Ninjou Hiro (7th 3728 BC)

Hyuga Kirinusa (8th 3730 BC)

Ovela/Sandaime Mizukage (3rd 1998 WCE)

Uchiha Hana/Obito's Grandmother (12th 1998 WCE)

Uchiha Akaruimono (19th 2014 WCE)

Akuma Deviruko & Hikou Aligera (18th 0001)

Kimera Mawja (17th 0020)

Uchiha-Urushi Hiro & Uchiha-Urushi Soumen (7th 0022)

Uchiha Chisui/Shisui’s Father (19th 0027)

Senju Koki (9th 0019)

Link Freedom (17th ????)

Phantasmatis Spirit (15th 0039)

Akadō Ittouko (15th 0043)

Kurama Moya (25th 0043)

Boa (27th 0043)

Hatchi Anatoly (9th 0051)

April:

Kaguya Tsurugi (8th 3729 BC)

Hatake Karite (19th 1997 WCE)

Uchiha Torikeshi (18th 2013 WCE)

Uchiha Netsu/Obito's Father (12th 2015 WCE)

Senju Nanashi (20th 0001)

Uchiha Zuko & Uchiha Shiroishi (10th 0005)

Uchiha-Hatake Kengeki (9th 0022)

Hatake Manga (7th 0040)

Uchiha Toshi (4th 0042)

May:

Otsutsuki Hajime/Kuro (9th 3005)*

Senju Kyoko/Obito's Mother (25th 2013 WCE)

Uchiha Fushou (19th 2000 WCE)

Uchiha Shouraiko (8th 0001)

Hatake Kumade (13th 0003)

Tatsuja Shitaja (11th 0020)

Rhyli Indominus (24th 0039)

Oglivie Josh (26th 0039)

Hibiki Kibako (27th 0039)

Inuzuka Shibako (2nd 0043)

Awai Tamara (7th ????)

Nara Shălu (16th 0043)

Ninjou Hiroshi (25th 0043)

Kaimetsu Zucken (7th 0046)

Ninjou Takashi(22nd 0052)

Uchiha Konmei (25th 0052)

Scintilla Tammy (7th 0056)

June:

Muryoku Seishin (9th 0010 WCE)

Uchiha Kōtoku & Uchiha Ashi/Madara's other younger siblings (18th 1988 WCE)

Nohara Takeo/Rin's Father (28th 2005 WCE)

Sarutobi Rikou/Konohamaru's Mother (24th 0030)

Uchiha-Urushi Hebidoku (5th 0024)

Yuki Senritsu (7th 0026)

Uzumaki Shiiru (18th 0037)

Goodwin Bāluvā (6th 0041)

Mitsurin (4th 0043)

Nohara Kamoko (11th 0043)

Koya (16th 0043)

Uchiha Ikiko (12th 0052)

Uchiha Takeo, Uchiha Mearii & Uchiha Sairou (19th 0057)

July:

Erika Freedom (31st 0042)

Inuzuka Kenshi (1st 0043)

Haruno Plum & Haruno Oak (9th 0043)

Ninjou Mamoru (12th 0043)

Higurashi Houinko (13th 0043)

Joshua (9th 0053)

August:

Uchiha Haigara (10th 3728 BC)

Ferox Ferdinand (2nd 3731 BC)

Akuma Tenebrae (5th 3731 BC)

Uzumaki Sokudo (0010 WCE)

Senju Toriko (20th 2007 WCE)

Hatake Zassou (20th 2013 WCE)

Zéi Zuruiko (17th 0020)

Uchiha-Nohara Ogyaa (7th 0022)

Senju Lief (7th 0027)

Nara-Uzumaki Zurasu (3rd 0042)

Hŭer & Kkoch (12th 0042)

September:

Tsumeito Awai (4th 3730 BC) 

Ninjou Haguru (18th 0002)

Uchiha Masayoshi (8th 0026)

Zasshu (9th 0042)

Ainoko (14th 0043)

Xióngmāo (20th 0043)

Hatake Shikima (16th 0052)

October:

Hatake Nouka (17th 3729 BC)

Nohara Kigen (6th 3730 BC)

Otenki Storm (7th 3731 BC)

Sarutobi Rikuto/Asuma's Brother/Konohamaru's Father (10th 0028)

Uchiha Masao (9th 0028)

Seisaiko & Gekkou (11th 0042)

Ninjou Endan (13th 0042)

Senju Satoshi (17th 0043)

Hatake Karasuki & Hatake Kyoukou (31st 0043)

Urushi Kankuso (31st 0055)

Spirit Aang (5th 0056)

November:

Uchiha Anzen (16th 0023)

Hatake Mao (18th 0039)

Senju Fushimaru (6th 0042)

Sarutobi Miko (5th 0043)

Kimera Usuko (10th 0043)

Yamainu (13th 0057)

Psyche Mana (25th 0057)

December:

Awai Aries (2nd 3729 BC)

Kuro/Otsutsuki Hajime (7th 0 WCE)*

Uchiha Sensō/Madara's younger twin (24th 1982 WCE)

Nohara Katsumi/Rin's Mother (7th 2002 WCE)

Muryoku Sydney (25th 2014 WCE)

Gorufu (2nd 0002)

Mahou Kagi(15th ????)

Kurama Debajo (1st 0019)

Uchiha-Otenki Arashi (18th 0022)

Urushi Denti (3rd 0037)

Senju Mokuko & Senju Tsurii (10th 0040)

Namikaze Takai (10th 0042)

Higurashi Oujako (12th 0042)

Hyuga Qínglăng (23rd 0042)

Hayashi Reiji (28th 0042)

Hatake Agari (17th 0052)

Uchiha Azu (18th 0057)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Softly whispers* I had no idea that I had that many OCs... and most of them are in Kakashi's generation... and ahh.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also the Uchiha-Senju [headcanon](post/141242983802/i-know-its-been-finished-for-a-while-but-ive) for Obito, because dang it, but I love that headcanon.


	3. Character Breakdown: Uchiha Obito

Because I am proud to love this character. Out of all the characters in the Naruto franchise this bastard was the one who grabbed me and dragged me backwards into the fandom. I mean yeah sure it was after my little spaz attack where I was going a bit nuts over Self-Insertion fiction and decided "Hey, I don't know anything about this franchise... But I'm going to write a self-insert fic anyway!" Yeah. That will be coming sometime after NaNoWriMo this year.

So here while I'm bored and being a piece of trash not uploading anything because I haven't been writing anything I'm going to share some of my thoughts/feelings on Uchiha Obito.

* * *

 

First off can I say that I find Obito adorable overall. From the time that he was a child to where he was all big and bad during the war. But seriously, he kind of came across as a little lost puppy the entire time to me, it's just I found that he was less intimidating without the mask. Yeah, I'm a weirdo. So yeah, there's that. Uh, but that's not actually relevant to everything else because it's just an opinion. But I will explain it a bit later, because it does have it's reasoning.

Aside from that when ever I read about Obito, or even just have a look at him and consider his story, it kind of resinates with me. It's familiar, he's familiar with the smiles and the goggles and the loud declaration of his dreams for the whole world to hear. As a child, when his always late and helpful and just a generally all around good guy he reminds me of myself as a child. Always trying to be seen and helpful and just there.

It's not a good life really. Maybe mine was different, but the fact is, back then Obito only really had one or two people who he was ever close to. Rin was his world because she was one of the few people who ever looked and saw that he was lonely, desperate for the attention that he needed but never received because he didn't have parents or anyone else that was there. Well apart from his Granma in the Anime, and that's it really. I also didn't have that many people who I was particularly close to as a young child, a single friend, my brother and my mother. I saw dad occasionally, but I didn't have much and everything was such a mess that I kind of acted the goof and attention seeker a lot. Put on the mask of a smile and never let the words and teasing hurt because if I did then what? I would be helpful and supportive of those around me, listen as best I could to the teachers. Yet I was called a dreamer, flighty and absent, told by many of my agemates and a fair amount of adults that I could never achieve those dreams.

So when I look at Obito, I just kind of see myself. I see what I could have been had everything that I had been simply torn away. Maybe not as bad, but the fact is. Words said at precisely the right time can have devastating effects. And Obito was vulnerable.

The fact is, he only had those few bonds to cling to. His team was at that point his closest family. His Granma might have still been alive but she also might not have been. It's a bit hard to tell really. And she was also only seen in the Anime, so whether she even existed in the Manga is a bit hard to tell. But the fact remains that they were really the only strong bonds that he had. And Kakashi at that point still only barely counted as a friend, they were not quite at the point where they could consider themselves such. The potential for friendship was there, but it was never achieved. They remained antagonistic to one another right up until Obito's "death". And as for Minato, he looked up to the Jonin, they were a figure of power and respect in Obito's mind. A role model more than anything else at first, but they did have a teacher-student relationship, a mentor-apprentice relation. And Minato was really protective of his students, at least from all indications he was. Also there's the rather different bond that he had with Kushina, seeing her as something of an older sister figure, but that was a bit of complicated bond.

Not that bonds in general aren't complicated. But the fact is, he had very few bonds back then to actually tie him to the village and sanity. And out of all of them his bond with Rin was the strongest and most influential one. Even if he had a crush on her, there's the fact that first and foremost she was his best friend, his _first_ friend. So when that bond was ripped away, and by another person who he had a bond with; who _promised him_ that they would protect her. It was that which caused him to snap and lost himself in his rage and grief. It did not help that in the Manga at least there was a cursed tag on him, over his heart. And really, it's not specified exactly how much influence that tag had over him at all.

So yeah, that moment was the breaking point. And even though he found out later on that it was a suicide(more or less) by then the world had beaten him down enough that he was fixed on Project Tsuki no Me as a solution. Because afterwards there were moments when he could have been set back on track long before Naruto finally pulled himself together. Specifically one of the earliest incidents I can think of where he could have been brought back before the damage spread to far would have had to have been the Kyubi Attack.

Yeah, you heard me right. There's a lot of emotions running high during this period, it still only a few months after Rin's death and Obito is struggling with his shattered and rebuilt world-view. It takes a bit of actual thinking to realize this, but up until that fight there he was still a bit divided. Struggling to get a foothold in what he would do in the future. Because for all that he did during that fight, Obito still held back. He never unleashed his Mokuton against Minato and to be honest never really seemed to actively aim to kill Minato. In fact thinking about it, he appears more as if he's trying to simply capture Minato, to remove his sensei from the fight primarily to avoid the need to deal with the feelings of guilt and pain and loss that would come if he did kill him. Of course that failed, and Minato sacrificed himself anyway.

So what we have afterwards is a rather broken boy, with a path placed in front of him. Maybe not the best path, but at this point it's seemingly the only one that he's been offered. And honestly, I can imagine myself in that position and taking that path because it would seem to be the best option. The only option, or at least the only one that's open at that time. Also, I kind of imagine that around this time, this point is where he started to think of himself as "Nobody". And this is one of those things that would take a bit to explain, but the main thing is it's basically him trying to reconcile what he's doing with himself. With his own personal ideals, because deep down he still remembers his own words and conviction.

" _Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!"_

Yeah, those words. Worth thinking about is at least most trash has a name, so to be worse than trash you would probably have to claim to be absolutely no one, nothing. Which Obito does do during this time period; at least when he's not using the Madara persona or his "Tobi" persona.

Of course, another piece that I'm going to add here, is that he'd also reached the point where he just didn't care anymore. As in literally, he just didn't care at all about anything. It was the point where things just stopped mattering to him and he just kind of existed to bring the plan to completion. Because there was the belief that in the "New World of Peace" that would be created anything that went wrong would be fixed. No more pain and suffering because of previous actions. It was one of the lowest points in his life, because that's what not caring is. And in a way it was a coping mechanism as well. Because it can't hurt you if you don't actually care about it?

And of course this is around when the Uchiha Massacre happened. Which is a whole other issue. Obito's influence over that though is kind of hard to pin-point. Yeah we know that the Uchiha themselves were planning a coup, and Danzo was the one to order the Massacre, Obito helped Itachi carry it out. But how much of the event was actually pushed by Obito's sneaking in and out of Konoha? Because Obito was still around at that time. I imagine that much of his reasoning for being in Konoha was either to watch Kakashi, or possibly observe Naruto. We don't know, also as for his participance in the Massacre again that isn't entirely clear. Was it his intention to have the entire clan disposed of or not... It's left kind of ambiguous if you look at it enough.

Of course I'm not all that inclined to think about that all that much so yeah. I think that we need to move on to the next thing; His personas. The acts that he puts up during the rest of the series. I'll talk about the Madara one first mainly because it's incredibly complex. And there's also the fact that during this there were moments when he seemed to completely embrace the idea that he _was_ Madara. Times when he was no longer aware of his previous life as Obito. Of course the manga was doing the whole Tobi is Madara thing at that point so it was kind of really weird. But during this act he was kind of interchangeable with Madara seemingly remembering the things that Madara did and understanding them a lot better. Yet, there were still some differences. Mainly in the way that they treated others and of course the fact that Obito wasn't entirely positive in the reflection of the information that he gave when telling stories as "Madara". Ugh... I actually don't have much to say on this act though, because for the most part it was kind of the representation of having power and control over the situations that he found himself in.

As for the Tobi act, it was a shield in a way. As "Tobi" he was much freer almost. I imagine that it was a release really. Because as "Tobi" he could more or less be as silly as he wanted to be and have some fun. While the rest of the time he didn't really allow himself to have that kind of interaction with the rest of the world. Also a thing to notice about the Tobi persona, he used it a lot more often than he could have. Even in private, when alone. That indicated that to him it was an act that he kind of wanted, to pretend to be Tobi and hide behind that orange mask that meant "fun times" where as the Madara persona was the one he took up when it was time to get serious. Also, the "Tobi" persona was rather disarming, he seemed harmless while playing Tobi. Like a small child, so part of it could have easily been a return to childhood really. It allowed him to forget about everything else for a bit and simply enjoy the simple things... That and it allowed him to totally troll those around him and mess with their heads. You can just bet that half of the stuff that he pulled off while Tobi was just to see what kind of reactions they would cause.

So yeah, those are the main things covered really. Because you actually do need to understand his reasoning really. Of course there are other things, such as the fact that other's backed him up at least for a time. Or that he's still using the cave in _Mountain's Graveyard_ as his base of operations. The same cave where he fell after Kannabi Bridge, so yeah that's a bit of a realization. Because he didn't really get to grow up did he, mentally he was still a bit stuck on that incident, and physically he couldn't really move past it either since he was still using the cave as a base of operations. Of course I've still got a bit more to cover here don't I. On to the Forth Shinobi War then.

Man isn't this where absolutely everything seems to come together into one big mess. Because really it is, this whole thing was just a mess. Obito was forced to face his past by fighting both Kakashi and Minato. So yeah, there was a lot of symbolism here as well. I will admit that the Kakashi-Obito battle was amazing, a lot of emotions there. Personally I could actually tell that even at that point, Obito was conflicted on exactly how he was supposed to deal with Kakashi. And there was obvious conflict on Kakashi's part because of exactly how much of an influence Obito was on his life. Anyway, this brings me to a point that I would've mentioned earlier but never really remembered to. Obito never actually blamed Kakashi for Rin's death. Now hold up, let me explain.

You'll notice that despite having seen Kakashi kill Rin, Obito never took action against Kakashi right there and then. He also let Kakashi keep his eye, sure he walked away and right down the wrong path but the fact remains that he let Kakashi keep living and retain his other eye despite the fact that he could have easily killed the other boy because they killed Rin. There's also the fact that he never actually explicitly says "YOU KILLED RIN!" but rather it's "You Let Rin Die." a clear differentiation. He's blaming the whole world and not Kakashi, because it was the world that created such a situation. And there's another thing that I can garner from this. At that point when he first saw Rin's death and after he slaughtered the Kiri nin, the fact that he never harmed Kakashi at all lead me to believe that some part of him didn't want to believe that Kakashi would do such a thing. That Kakashi had to have had a reason that he was missing or that there was something else that he was missing.

Of course their whole interaction is complicated really. I've read explanations of Obito's thoughts here before, so likely some of this stuff may actually be familiar. So the fact is Obito actually offers Kakashi a place in the newer world, offers happiness because that's still what he wants. To erase the "old" world and replace it with a "new" one that will be without pain and suffering. Because even if he hates the world that they currently live in, a lot of it could be drawn from the fear of losing anyone else. He wants the "new" world because there they won't have to worry about losing anyone to death or anything like that. They won't have to lose anyone ever again. Also really, as I remember one person putting it; "It's like when you go to a party but invite that one person that you know so you can meet new people together". Because when Obito's offering to bring Kakashi with him into the illusion that's essentially what he's kind of doing. "We can meet the new versions of them together". So yeah he wants Kakashi to be happy in a way, even if it's really confusing to try and figure out the logic that goes with it.

Then we get the scene with him becoming the Jubi's Jinchuriki, and of course the representation of everything that he feels, and is feeling. The team photograph. This is noticeable to me especially because as I said way back at the start of this whole breakdown, to Obito who had so few bonds his team _his family_ was pretty much everything. The picture is being torn apart more or less in synchronization with him, it represents the sheer emotional torment that he's being put through. And it also has another representation considering the fact that to Obito reality has torn their team apart as well. So the picture is a representation of pretty much everything, Obito wants their team to be whole and together. This also sort of brings up more of his self-conflict, as it's said/established later on that part of Obito was still resisting and that's why he was having that much trouble here. The picture is a representation of his anguish and pain, it hurts because he wants them to be together again, reconciling his lost past with what he hopes to make for the future.

And then Naruto happens... But honestly, Obito's little daydreams of what could have been. They also said a lot, mainly about how much he was regretting and how his emotional barriers were crumbling around him. Every shield that he'd put up had finally come crashing down, also seriously I believe that in this case it was less Naruto's actions but the combination of everything here. Facing Kakashi and Minato, having past regrets, hopes and dreams sort of just slamming into him. His own little wishes and dreams the part of him that wonders what if he'd gone back. So while Naruto had a bit of influence here, ultimately my interpretation is Obito himself finally broke down his barriers and TnJ'd himself. Shades of his younger self showing back up to force him to realize what he truly felt and wanted.

And then it comes full circle really. Obito's story ends with him sacrificing himself once more for Kakashi. The scene with Rin in the afterlife, and his return to literal childhood is also kind of bittersweet really. She's been watching over him the whole time, and I take it as a purely non-romantic thing really. Because Rin never felt that way, I imagine her as a sister figure by this point. She watches over him, protects him because she knows that he needs the support. And of course, there's his final conversation with Kakashi; regifting his Sharingan once more to the one who could use it, who would use it to finish the war and then fix his mistakes in a way. It's a book end really.

Yet, at the same time, his death was pretty much just because. I mean it makes sense, but at the same time, looking at it. He's dying alone with no one around him who actually cares for or really knows him, apart from possibly Kakashi. He's lived a life of pain and regret, never truly having experienced happiness or accomplishment. So it's a tragic end to his story, because he never really did get to experience accomplishment. Even when he was winning, he never actually felt accomplished then. Never actually had a proper family either, so in the end, it's kind of a tragedy the way that Obito's life played out.

It's more realistic than people would think, but still incredibly tragic because there was the potential to actually give him closure and redemption. But no, he died and it went full circle.

* * *

 

Okay, that's the breakdown down... As in a literal breakdown of everything that he is over the series. Also whoa... This shit is coming from someone who's read like five of the actual manga chapters. Yeah, I actually still haven't bothered to read the series and try to understand anything. But hey, if there's one thing that I understand it's character motivations and shit... Also, there's the fact that most of the early fanfiction that I read was simply retreading the series with a few minor tweaks here and there(Yay uninspired SIs... Also Reading the Series fics, fun). Also there's the fact that a lot of what I have read/seen of the actual series is incredibly well Dorky to put it simply. Something that I might have enjoyed back when I was around the nine to eleven age range but now seems incredibly childish.

I have more that I want to share about my interpretation of Obito... But ahh, this is a bit much for the moment. So I'll leave this here and post a separate series of things. Because some of my interpretation is fic specific and other is well, just little bits and pieces.

Thanks for reading this though.


	4. Gai: Springtime and Other Seasons

So yeah, not a full breakdown or analysis but this was something that just popped into my head after rereading this one fic which actually expanded a bit on the whole Springtime of Youth thing that both Gai and Lee have going for them. So here's a bit of symbolism to tide people over and actually give me something to actually post since my creativity has kind of stalled for the moment.

Spring: So first off, let's go with the most obvious; Spring. It's effectively new beginnings, a start. Childhood and youth, where everything is new and fresh and ready to be experienced. From first romances, to the idea of a newfound happiness and of course newfound life. So it's pretty obvious that the Springtime of Youth would be the beginning point of youth, and the part where it's springing forth.

Summer: Or the highest point of your life. Where absolutely nothing can keep you down and there's warmth all around you. Summer is a bit tricky really, I kind of see it as the representation of the top, where you're in the prime and achieving exactly what you want to achieve. It's riding the high and being in the very middle at the climax of your success.

Autumn/Fall: Autumn is the time of reflection, where you can look back on your life and reach that point where you're happy about it. Where you're accepting what life's given you. It's the settling point, where everything evens out and leads to acceptance and the closing curtain. At the end of Autumn you're able to pass on, leave happy with yourself and the state of things. No regrets.

Winter: As for Winter, it doesn't entirely fit in the traditional sense. Winter represents a metaphorical death really, when you realize exactly how empty and alone you are. It's a representation of the survivers guilt and the epitome of regret and grief.

So yeah, some pretty deep symbolism. Yay, but hey, it's a cycle right here. And it even can line up with the passage of time that a life goes through. Except really it's just a thing that I ended up thinking about after reading a fanfiction that drew attention to it, so nothing special.

Just enjoy my little piece of random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I forgot this even existed until I stumbled over it bored and sorting through some older files in my folders. I did mention that I was doing a clean up after all.


	5. Character Motives: Obito's Grandmother

Okay so this is just something that I've been thinking about... That I've sort of come to realize. As much as the idea of Obito having at least one person like this who looks out for him differentiates him from Naruto, it also kind of makes his motives look weaker by comparison.

The problem here is attachments. In my previous Rant on Uchiha Obito I pointed out how his attachments were the main thing that Madara used to push him to the breaking point.

As I pointed out, he really only had a few strong attachments. And those were in order with: Rin, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, and possibly Itachi... So where does his Grandmother come into this... Well in the fact that her existence kind of screws these been his only real attachments to the village over... Unless it doesn't.

Now first of all, I do think that her existence kind of brings into question a few things... Not that other headcanons don't but eh. Anyway the fact is, we don't really know all that much about his Grandmother, how old she was, when she might have died anything. She clearly cared for Obito though, and I would have to say... If he were raised at least for a time by his Grandmother it would definitely explain why he had such respect for the Elderly.

But the point here is the question. If she was canon to the Manga when did she die?

I don't think that he'd have been that inclined to rely mainly on his bond with Rin to keep him sane if he'd had a caretaker who he could trust waiting back home by the point of Kannabi. So there's the big question, if she were canon to the source material when did she die? and how?

The fact is we don't know. I'm of the opinion that she also died when he was incredibly young. I mean she was probably around for long enough to teach him to respect his elders, but that doesn't mean that she was around too long. I would like poke my headcanon here, she lived until Obito was around the age of seven. And this is going to show up in my Self Insert stories by the way... except BAON... because eh...

Details details. That's my headcanon, also I would say natural reasons, because we just don't know. But I would think she'd be fairly well aged.

This somewhat clears up the whole issue with limited bonds and loneliness that Obito's character had. And it still gives him differences with Naruto. But it also gives him some similarities. I mean think about it, doesn't Naruto have the Hokage as an elderly figure to look up to and respect? Except that Naruto is missing female figures to really look up to, so eh...

Anyway the point is, it depends. It still doesn't entirely make sense with some of the ways that Obito behaves, but at the same time... It does. Because Elder's don't always have enough mobility to get around and do things for themselves. Also I have a Nana, I have an elder who I love and respect and who I grew up with aside from my Mother and brother so I guess I can understand how they can influence you. In fact according to my mother, I am more like my Nana than I am her, or my Dad.

The problem is, a big part of Obito is his loneliness and seclusion from the Clan.

Which I suppose would still work, if the only person in the Clan who really cared for him was his Grandmother, and then she did die when he was incredibly young. And then everything else, Academy kids who didn't want to be friends with him, his bond with Rin, semi-rivalry with Kakashi. It somewhat fits. So this is what I go with in a way. This is how I deal with it. She was around long enough to teach him to respect elders, to treat them right and to teach him respect.

But I don't know.

I mean how could we know. We know he was alone for most of his life, and that in the Anime he had his Grandmother. In fanfiction he also a lot of the time is at least acknowledged by Mikoto and Fugaku, and occasionally close with Itachi as his babysitter if that's what you go with but who knows.

It's all headcanon at this point.

So I'll leave it at that.

And do a better post about potential relations with Obito later on. For now, I'll give everyone this to chew on.


	6. Uchiha Obito: ENFP vs INFP

**(Extrovert or Introvert)**

Okay, so I'm just a bit conflicted over this point. Among others, but this is MBTI and personality and I think too much about this stuff. Anyway... Moving on.

Hi there, in regards to personality types I can confirm that it can be really, really hard to properly define who you are, who your friends are and what your personality actually is. Having said that allow me to explain, I generally take the MBTI test once every couple of months... and I've noticed a trend every time I take the test.

3/5 times INFP. 2/5 times ENFP.

That's a 60% leaning to INFP.

Which is interesting, and amusing but that also brings me to the reason that I'm making this post. Uchiha Obito's MBTI. His personalty. Often people typecast him as an ENFP and I can agree with that, but at the same time, he doesn't quite feel like a real Extrovert to me. Which is why I'm going to be posting this.

First of all let's properly define what Extroversion and Introversion are. First the dictionary definition, and then my definition based on my own observations.

Extroversion -the state of being concerned primarily with things outside the self,with the external environment rather than with one's own thoughts and feelings. _(According to dictionary.com)_

-Drawing energy from those around you and feeling happy in a crowd. Comfortable with others and generally someone who thrives in a social environment. Typically outwards focused, they like to know what's going on around them. Who the people are and where they are.

Introversion -the state of being concerned primarily with one's own thoughts and feelings rather than with the external environment. _(According to dictionary.com)_

-Drawing energy from the time you can spend to yourself. Drawing energy from close friends and family. Generally been more comfortable with only a few people around rather than a large crowd. Tend to retreat to an inner world and can lose contact with reality at times when they focus too much on what's going on with themself.

Then again...

I honestly do switch this around a bit. For the most part, 3/5 I'm an introvert, I match that. But then 2/5 I'm an extrovert and I thrive in the crowd and gain energy and feel refreshed after socializing with others... Which is not the point here, the point is Uchiha Obito.

ENFP or INFP?

Is he an Extrovert or an Introvert?

Again, a lot of people seem to think of him as an extrovert and I can kind of see it, but at the same time... I don't quite feel as if it's right. In all honesty speaking from experience, these two personality types are literally a hop, skip and jump away from one another. And it depends on your situation and circumstances I would think. The environment you grow up in and that you wander into.

So let's take a good look at Obito's interactions with those around him.

Honestly it's not a question of how many close friends or relations he has with people. Because that can already be answered, he's only really close with Rin, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, _His Grandmother(Anime)_ and possibly Mikoto and Fugaku depending on your particular headcanon. That's not really what I mean the question is how does he interact with everyone else. And we don't really get to see much of that in the actual series. I mean we see a bit, he helps the elderly and respects others always willing to lend a hand and help out.

He is also fairly well known, by a certain group of people... A certain percentage of the population. Most of those are the people he helps, and possibly his classmates.

And from my perspective this reads as something of an introvert trait. Something that makes me think of him as an introvert, because I do the same. I'm well known, I mean hey people know me, they know who I am and I'm generally friendly to all and more than willing to lend a hand. But at the same time people don't _know_ me. It's only a certain demographic or group who really know me and what I do.

And I don't exactly go out of my way to be right in the middle of the crowd, more on the fringes helping the stragglers... Which is what Obito feels kind of like what he's doing.

We don't see him standing up and talking to a large group of people and motivating them. We don't see him in the middle of a crowd causing a stir(except during the Forth War and even then that's... eh). We don't see him do much public speaking.

What we do see though is a lot of motivational speaking to smaller groups. Of one or two people, and people who he's close to, and who he's kind of alone with. Kakashi, Sasuke, Kisame, Itachi... And that seems to be where he thrives with the whole motivational speaking.

The only thing is, he does have a lofty goal, Hokage. He began with wanting the Hokage's Hat... and then of course he was corrupted by Madara and turned to Tsuki no Me.

But actually I can see this. Even if he were an introvert and not an extrovert I could see this, and let me tell you why.

It's the rest of the typing.

NFP. Intuition, Feeling and Prospecting(Perceiving). People of both types, always, always looking for ways that they can help others. To do more for others and make others lives slightly easier. Which leads to big goals, big ideas.

Purpose, and this is my tipping point. Where it comes to purpose and the goal, this is where I find that Obito just feels more like an INFP rather than an ENFP. Sure he probably swaps it a bit but when it comes to his goal, I would like to say that the sense of purpose and the fact that it's meaningful. His dedication and the hard-work that he puts into his goals. Both of them, that's an INFP trait.

That's what makes me pull up and go that Obito's not an ENFP, but rather an INFP.

Also focus, I really don't think that if Obito had truly been an ENFP that he'd have been able to dedicate so much of his time to Project Tsuki no Me. On that point, I would like to say, I know that he got distracted a bit, and at times seemed to almost lose focus, and tended to do other things... But I have that. Same. Trait. Also, he always came back to his main goal, the one that gave him a sense of purpose and the courage to do what he did in order to make it come about.

So yeah, there's my thoughts on this situation and Obito in this regard.

But hey, it's just an interpretation in this case. The way that I read his character compared to everyone else. Not necessarily factual or anything. Draw your own thoughts and decide for yourself.


	7. Hatake Kakashi: INTJ vs ENTJ

**(Introvert or Extrovert)**

Yes, I am going to do this. Because I am a silly person who has opinions and thoughts and I will share them with the world. Again where most of the fandom characterizes Kakashi as an Introvert and INTJ I get a different feel from him so here we go.

Again, let's first clarify that I can see where people are coming from when they typecast Kakashi as an introvert, he can certainly play the part well. He's standoff-ish enough to fit that spot but at the same time... I just don't quite agree entirely with that perspective of Kakashi's personality. So first of all, I'll of course post the definitions of Introversion and Extroversion.

Extroversion -the state of being concerned primarily with things outside the self,with the external environment rather than with one's own thoughts and feelings. _(According to dictionary.com)_

-Drawing energy from those around you and feeling happy in a crowd. Comfortable with others and generally someone who thrives in a social environment. Typically outwards focused, they like to know what's going on around them. Who the people are and where they are.

Introversion -the state of being concerned primarily with one's own thoughts and feelings rather than with the external environment. _(According to dictionary.com)_

-Drawing energy from the time you can spend to yourself. Drawing energy from close friends and family. Generally been more comfortable with only a few people around rather than a large crowd. Tend to retreat to an inner world and can lose contact with reality at times when they focus too much on what's going on with themself.

Now, in regards to Kakashi, he does tend to spend a lot of his time solitary. Doing things away from people and with his nose in his ever so infamous orange book. But at the same time, he doesn't avoid the crowd, he walks around in the middle of the crowd with that book of his, is seen talking with his fellow Jonin and of course participating in Gai's challenges which attracts attention.

The point here though is, he actually seems to enjoy that attention. He enjoys the recognition and certainly isn't above some good old fashioned showing off if it will get some more. Which are more leaning to the extroversion side of things rather than introversion. Except, with Kakashi it's really, really murky.

And yet, there are other things. Kakashi is perfectly at peace with being placed into the leadership role again and again. He's implied to have been an ANBU Captain, and even with the mask an introvert would be just faintly uncomfortable to have people looking to them and relying on them like that. And later on he's the Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces Third Division. Also, think in the Academy when in the middle of a crowd... and the Anime's little contest that he won. He was getting recognition and he certainly seemed to enjoy it.

That's more of a point in the extrovert category, rather than an introvert. And people may try to argue but what about his handling of emotions and other people... but ahh, like with the whole ENFP/INFP situation, a lot of the things between these two categories are a hop, skip and jump between one another.

Both personality types are arrogant, clueless with their emotions and judgmental. But of the two, I find that Kakashi fits more into the ENTJ category.

He just leans more to that side for me. And it might just be because I haven't actually finished reading/watching the series but that's just the way that it is. I mean come on... Of course it might also be because looking at child-Kakashi against adult-Kakashi more of the ENTJ traits show up in child-Kakashi than INTJ.

Especially when it comes to his stubbornness, intolerance, impatience and the way that he was so cold and dismissive towards the emotions and opinions of those around him as a child...

Also, the biggest pointer towards ENTJ is actually the way he stuck as closely as he could to the Shinobi Rules as a child... and even as an adult he still has lingering behavioral patterns that still stick close to them. And you know why, because INTJs are actually highly independent and loathe following rules blinding the way that young-Kakashi does.

And that's ultimately the deciding factor here...

Or it would be... if not for the fact that adult-Kakashi goes against a lot of what his child self stood for and followed. Or he seems to, but consider. When they're going on missions outside of the village, he's always on time, he still doesn't waste time(except when he's at the Memorial Stone moping) and he's above all a figure who's commanding. Who has that draw and ability to get others to do what he needs them to do.

So yeah.

Again though, this is only my interpretation of Kakashi. It's not necessarily entirely correct or accurate. So draw your own conclusions and decide for yourself.


	8. Nohara Rin: ISFJ or ESFJ

**Filling in the Blank Areas**

Well, I already done both Obito and Kakashi didn't I? So here to finish off the team(well unless I decide to come back later and do Minato anyway...) is everyone's favourite ~~plot device~~ medic Rin.

So first off, let's get the obvious of of the way, we don't actually have enough information on Rin from the series itself to properly define her. But at the same time, we do have hints based on the way that people remember her. And the way that they reacted upon her death. Which is why when I went to do more digging into the personality types I knew already that she had to have F for Feeling. Not a T for Thinking. Rin was very clearly someone who based her actions on what her heart was telling her.

Following that, considering that the boys of Team Minato tended to be the ones making the plans and seeking out new ideas and information. Considering that the boys were both interpreters and the ones with their heads in the clouds(to a degree) then Rin would have had to have been the down to Earth one. With a head for facts and figures. The information in front of them. So she's an S, for Observation.

Then of course she's a J, Judging rather than Prospecting... And this one honestly comes from the fact that I just don't get a feeling of spontaneity from Rin. As a medic, she feels like someone who has to have a plan. Who bases her actions and her life's path on a goal and who has a plan that she'll stick to. She might be flexible, but she's not going to just abruptly decide to do something different.

Which leads to the last aspect, the one that I questioned in regards to the boys.

Introvert or Extrovert?

It all comes down to this and, honestly this is where you get away from canon, stop basing her on what we know from canon and start to think about it really hard. Because there's nothing in canon that would indicate one way or the other... Well okay honestly there's also nothing in canon that would really indicate whether she's a S or N either, but there is logic that does. Same with the J rather than P. I already explained the logic behind the F...

So yeah, which is it?

Isn't this just the million dollar question?

Okay, okay let's step back and stop to consider this properly. As I've repeatedly pointed out through my analysis and breakdown of Kakashi and Obito over their own MBTI typing, truthfully both personalities are a hop, skip and jump between each other. There's a lot of overlap and it ultimately comes down to one or two traits that cement whether you're one or the other.

And Rin has the problem that we don't know her well enough based on canon evidence. She's almost an OC-Stand In in that way. Too little screen time to truly be able to determine this based on that.

So I'll think about _my_ Rin. The one that I use in _my_ stories.

In the end, I would say that my Rin is an ESFJ. So now let me backtrack a bit and explain why.

In all honesty while there's not much evidence in canon there is a small detail that led to me deciding that she'd be an extrovert rather than an introvert... and it's in how she took the lead when the boys needed her to. How she would push them and prod them and motivate them both when they needed just that little extra push. Notably, when she grabbed them both by the hand and kept them moving.

Aside from that, this also has a bit of rooting in the way that I handled Rin in By Any Other Name. In all honesty, if she had been an ISFJ she probably wouldn't have ended up on their team. Too shy to break out of her shell in the Academy she would have faded into the background and likely been shuffled into the Medic Corps after graduating.

And the reason comes down to connections.

Because an ISFJ Rin wouldn't be actively seeking them, perfectly content to help those who she knew needed help and to continue to slide by in the background. Loyal to those few who decided to befriend her but not exactly the most obvious person with potential in the class. On the other hand an ESFJ Rin would have been helping everyone without prompting. Organizing events and seeking out friends herself and able to connect with them that much easier.

And that's ultimately what it all adds up to in the end.

Of course this is only my Rin. Since everyone probably has their own opinions and ideas about what she's really like. I mean we didn't get that much of her from canon after all.

So decide for yourself. As always.


	9. The Bastard Six

**The Bastard Six**

**(And their Deceased Siblings and Parents)**

Say hello to some more World Building. So this is actually getting posted a lot sooner than I thought that it would be. But well it was finished sooner than I expected. And well, of course this is only a kind of overview really, but it's important so here we go.

Also something of a shout out to Vixen Tail and their story Deja vu no Jutsu because the World Building in that story really helped me work out a few kinks in the World Building of my own Naruto Universe.

 **Warnings:** Language, Fan-Characters(duh), Mentioned Abuse, Twisted Family Trees, Psychology, Possible Spoilers

The Bastard Six as they are collectively known as are a group of bastard Uchiha children who work under Madara. That's actually kind of obvious really, but there is technically speaking a lot more to it than just that. Literally I put some serious thought into this including how old they are, who their "parents" are and why they even work for Madara. So without further ado I guess, here's the beginning of the story of the bastard six.

First I'm going to give people a little bit of a background check of my Uchiha clan's family tree. Which is incredibly confusing just by itself(literally I've been using Family Echo to try and set it up and freaking hell). So anyway, Madara was the oldest of five brothers, three of them died some time before he met Hashirama leaving him with only Izuna as a brother, who died without a child. In _my_ little world, Madara ended up siring three children.

Hana born two years before Konohagakure was actually founded, and then twin boys; Zuko and Shiroishi. The latter two were born after his "self-imposed" exile really. So yeah, neither of the two ever really got beyond the three tomoe stage of their sharingan, but they did have children. Who became the Bastard Six.

* * *

First of all, I'm going to talk about Shiroishi's children. He ultimately had three of them, Hiro, Soumen and Hebidoku. Hiro was born sickly and died only three short years after his birth, while Soumen and Hebidoku. Also they're half Urushi, so poison yay. Okay, this is going to need a bit more of an expansion, so here we go roll the expanded paragraphs.

Uchiha Soumen:

With a name that can mean either "surface of a wound" or "fine white noodles" Soumen is pretty unfortunately named. Admittedly though he doesn't really care that much one way or the other about his name. Originally he was born a twin but said twin died barely three years later due to sickness. Soumen as a child was pretty much the embodiment of prideful little brat especially after his father's kidnapped both him and Hebidoku to raise them the way that he wanted and alongside their cousins. He was of course allowed to make friends, but had difficulty doing so due to his rather abrasive personality. Having failed his initial attempts of gaining friends he threw himself into his training eventually impressing some of the village children and gaining a particularly close bond to one of the other boys. He ended up activating his Sharingan for the first time defending the other boy, he was around nine at the time of the activation and it originally had only one tomoe. He was rather excited about the event and gleefully showed his Uncle. Training more and often showing off tricks to his friend he gleefully used the sharingan soon getting it up to three tomoe.

He was introduced to Madara at that point along with his younger sister. They were both taught their roles by Madara at that point. And given lectures on the truth of the world. Each of them also chose their specialties at that point. With Soumen deciding to focus more on information gathering and infiltration rather than his other skills. He works mainly as the group's primary information gatherer, apart from the Zetsu.

Uchiha Hebidoku:

With a name that's literally "snake venom/toxin" Hebidoku certainly lives up to what it implies. Born as the youngest between her and her older brother she grew up rather spoilt. With something of a sweet tooth as well. While she didn't make any friends outside of their little family group she did achieve the activation of her sharingan. She's a grown up brat most of the time, arrogant and proud and used to getting her way. When she doesn't she twists things around using a silver-tongue to try and get what she wants. Like a snake she's always careful and watching, calculating when to strike and when to retreat. Clinical even when she's been a brat or spoilt by the rest of her family.

She was introduced to Madara alongside her older brother and easily picked her specialty as infiltration alongside becoming a medic. Something of a danger doctor she's not one to be crossed at all, and her vengeance is nothing that anyone wants to be on the receiving end of. She also doesn't tolerate any nonsense from her Grandfather and considers herself just as dangerous as the boys.

* * *

Zuko on the other hand ended up having four children altogether. All of them to different mother's as well. He didn't want to take the risk of getting attached to the other unlike his soft-hearted brother. Three of them were boys: Kengeki, Arashi and Anzen with the single girl of their family Ogyaa. Yeah, I'll just begin the extended explanation.

Uchiha Kengeki:

The oldest of the four, Kengeki's name comes from "weapons; arms" or it can also mean "sword play; samurai drama" which is actually quite fitting considering what the other half of his heritage is. Technically half Hatake, Kengeki is unique out of the entire group with his sense of honor and justice and of course the silver hair. He was actually allowed to be raised by the Hatake Clan until he was around seven when his sharingan activated and Zuko spirited him away to introduce him to his actual family. It took him a rather long time to adjust, especially since he'd already accepted the Samurai code and displayed prodigious talent as a Hatake. Eventually though Kengeki did become used to the idea of being an Uchiha, but he still expressed the want to go back to the Hatake Clan where he was raised. This faded as he grew older and more attached to his family around him.

When he was introduced to Madara he referred to the man in an overly polite manor. When it came to his specialization he easily picked swordplay and eventually politics having the perfect mind for it. Eventually he became a figure in Kiri, controlling the Mizukage with his sharingan until "Tobi" was ready to take over for him.

Uchiha Ogyaa:

With a name that means "cry; mewl" Ogyaa is the misfit of the entire family alongside Soumen. She doesn't exactly fit in with her name, but with everything else she definitely does fit in with the family. Her mother died after she was born so when Zuko went to retrieve her it wasn't as difficult as it could have been. Even if she began as seemingly one of the softest members of the group she quickly shifted entirely after making a few 'friends' showing her more sadistic side. With a natural talent for healing, along with harming Ogyaa is definitely not one to underestimate at all. Her sharingan activated at the age of eight and she quickly advanced it to three tomoe.

When she met Madara she insulted him, mainly because he wrote her off as just another useless woman and she rather violently disagreed. She has a rather strong opinion of herself and quickly chose to focus mainly in Taijutsu, with a side medic specialization. Mainly because she enjoys being a danger doctor.

Uchiha Arashi:

Truly living up to his name Arashi is the trouble maker of the family. Born as part of the Otenki Clan Arashi also inherited their Kekkei Genkai along with the sharingan. Since the Otenki Clan's Kekkei Genkai relies a lot on emotions he's the only one of the family who's really allowed to allow them to run somewhat freely. He was kidnapped fairly shortly after his birth really, and also technically the first one of the six who was actually able to be raised by Zuko. He was raised mostly in caves and quickly desensitized to the idea of blood, violence, death and cursing. He was also the wild child, often causing trouble and getting into more. When he activated the sharingan he crowed about it and simply didn't change.

When he met Madara he simply dismissed the older man off hand. Not believing that he could really be as dangerous as their father had claimed. That was an illusion quickly dispelled and his primary focus was chosen to be ninjutsu. And of course infiltration, since later on along with Anzen he would infiltrate Konoha's ranks as a supposed civilian.

Uchiha Anzen:

Anzen is the youngest of the four, born the year after them the only one of the entire six younger than him is Hebidoku. Much like Arashi he also tends to live up to his name, in it's various meanings. He's also the odd one out of the family, the only one without a secondary Clan heritage Anzen can get a bit irritable when it's brought up. Retrieved from an Orphanage Anzen tends to hate the whole world equally and the only friend that he ever had was his father. He achieved the sharingan at a record speed and proudly displayed it to the rest of the family, especially to impress their father. When he witnessed said father's death at eight though he almost broke, so instead cut himself off even more from the world, becoming somewhat aloof.

To Madara he's often respectful albeit detached. He has a rather clinical view of the world and primarily specializes in genjutsu, having smaller reserves compared to his siblings, and a finer control. Along with Arashi he works as a supposedly civilian citizen of Konohagakure.

* * *

And really, that's only highly abbreviated. In fact that barely really covers anything, but what you really need to know is for the most part all of them have their moments where they're more or less completely deadpan. Also, Shiroishi died when Soumen was about two and Hebidoku was still an even smaller little thing at seven months old. So for the most part everyone was really raised by Zuko. Who definitely suffered for it. He died when Soumen was ten, Kengeki, Ogyaa, and Arashi were nine, Anzen eight, and little Hebidoku seven.

Considering in Ikioi that it's not all that uncommon to see some people living on their own as young as six or seven they managed to survive well enough. Not to mention they had their grandfather there to watch over them along with the various Zetsu. Since none of them really had that much interaction with normal people they can best be described as a bit disturbed in the head. Blood and gore doesn't bother them at all. Dead bodies, nothing strange about them since hey the Zetsu are somewhat cannibalistic.

Hell the most normal one of them is Kengeki, and the main reason that is even possible is due to the fact that he was able to be raised by the Hatake Clan for a time before they finally managed to locate him. Literally the only reason he managed to be located at all was due to the sharingan's activation, otherwise he resembles a Hatake more than an Uchiha, thus sticking out quite a bit compared to his siblings and extended family. Of course even Kengeki is weird in his own way, quite detached and apart from the rest of his family, he also holds himself to a certain code of honor, although it's not quite Bushido, it's certainly similar.

Kengeki is typically the one who fulfills the position of leadership, which is entertaining especially since he's only the second eldest, a month younger than Soumen. In fact I'll list them in order from the oldest to youngest, and which generation they fall into... They're not actually all that much older than Minato.

Uchiha Soumen March 7th 0022, Uchiha Kengeki April 9th 0022, Uchiha Ogyaa August 7th 0022, Uchiha Arashi December 18th 0022, Uchiha Anzen November 16th 0023, Uchiha Hebidoku June 5th 0024.

Really they're barely a few years older than the Ame Orphans. Or at least in my continuity they are. So yeah, since they kind of grew up alone aside from Madara, it's quite obvious that they are not exactly good guys. Definitely not good guys, they would quite cheerily kill someone without feeling even the slightest bit of guilt over it because the only time death matters is if it's someone they're close to. Which isn't many people. The only one who is takes an exception to the no guilt thing is Kengeki... but he's an outlier...

By canon all of them are dead. Usually around the time that Naruto graduates at the latest. Thus an explanation for why none of them really appear in canon ever. As for their other roles... Well I'll explain those right now.

Soumen is the oldest and as mentioned, alongside Zetsu he serves as their main information gatherer. He also tends to pick up bounties and gather objects of interest for the group. His main haunts are generally in the Big Five of the Elemental Nations although he has been sniffing around for information coming from the West and of course anything on the Secret Countries.

Kengeki is more or less the leader of the group of them. He manages to keep the others all in line and on target. As mentioned up higher his main base of operations was in Kiri as the one controlling the Mizukage before Tobi. While in Kiri his main cover was as an unknown member of the Seven Swordsmen, he would wield the Kiba(Thunderswords). How he actually obtained this cover and maintained it is unknown. As a side note when he gave control over to Tobi he was never actually killed but rather dismissed when he asked if he were free to leave.

Ogyaa's main job on the team was as something of a torture specialist with her sadism and absolute glee in harming others. She also stirred up trouble in the smaller countries and had the job of scouting out potential future assets or dangers. Either eliminating people or taking note of them for future plans. She was also there to spread chaos and misinformation about events across the Elemental Nations.

Arashi alongside Anzen were chosen more as infiltrators sent into Konoha to spread misinformation among the Uchiha Clan. Along with that job both of them were to prepare to set the Kyubi loose if Madara's original plan was derailed, or if the opportunity simply presented itself. They were also instructed to check out the Academy material and sabotage it a little bit if needed.

Hebidoku as mentioned earlier is the group's main medic. Except that she's every little bit of a danger doctor, once caught attempting to steal her older brother's eyes most of the group are a little leery of her and count on her more as their poison mistress rather than for any sort of healing.

So yeah, that's all of them as their roles and everything. Also seriously, Anzen is the odd one out even considering everything else. Most of them are pretty powerful in their own right, but Anzen is the weakest of them, on a more normal level when compared to the others... An A-Rank where the others could easily be classed as S-Rank if they ever went full out. Also each of the others have something of a secondary Kekkei Genkai that they can rely on aside from the Sharingan. Soumen and Hebidoku for example are both half Urushi, poisons are in their blood. Kengeki is a Hatake, and well I'm going to be keeping a bit tight lipped on exactly what clan Ogyaa is from. And as for the Otenki Clan, all will be explained later...

Anyway, so yeah. Anzen is the weakest one of the group. Also seriously, all of them are right handed, except for Soumen and Arashi. Arashi's ambidextrous while Soumen is left handed. Actually looking back over this, I suppose that they all could technically be considered something of a group of prodigies if you consider that they all had the Sharingan by the time that they were introduced to Madara, which as said is seriously young. Unlocked; Yes. Mastered; Definitely not. So yeah.

Okay, but seriously, draw from this what you will about what goes on in my crazy world. But do understand. I'm going to be drawing pictures of all six in a while and hopefully posting them soon. So if anyone's seen me on DA. That will hopefully be soon and everyone will get to see what the Bastard Six look like... And probably figure out a bit more about who they may(or may not be) related to.


	10. Character Motivations: Obito's Parents

Okay, first off, I know... I know! We literally never see them. We never hear anything about them... the most we get is one, single glimpse of a photograph... a single small glimpse.

and

So... why do they matter?

Well, first of all, because parents are important. Even dead parents. And second I actually use them. Sort of anyway. I mean if anyone has been reading my story By Any Other Name, you will know that they're still alive in that. Still alive, and well, maybe they don't have the best personalities(mostly because I haven't really done anything with them...) but they're there. They are there... which yeah, that's important...

But anyway, that's not why they matter... that's just me babbling really.

So, why do they matter? Even in canon where they're dead...

Well, first of all. Even when you don't have them, parents are a HUGE influence to a child's life. Whether you know them or not, there is always that small want, the need to know and imagine what they might have been like. Children need their parents, which leads to them asking about them, and wondering, and always imagining... Which we do somewhat see with Naruto as well... since Minato and Kushina didn't survive long enough to raise him either...

Anyway, aside from all that... the fact is, Obito clearly kept that picture.

And it was stuck up where he could see it. And not pinned like the other photos... of Obito's uh... shrine... but taped up. More permanently up. Also, it was a lot more aged, clearly it had been there for a long time. So it was important to him. Important, even if only to give him some base for what his parents might have been like...

Now, aside from that, I just want to say...

Obito's mother does not look like an Uchiha to me. And maybe that's because I've had too much exposure to fanfiction, or maybe it's just because I have a weird way of looking at things... but seriously... His father fits as an Uchiha... his mother not so much.

Which again, might just be due to overexposure to fanfiction...

But it's still an important note.

So, and this is definitely because I've read too many of Blackkat's stories... I tend to subscribe to the Senju parent theory. Yeah, half-Senju. Because it makes sense in this weird way when you look at the way that the rest of the clan treats him. I mean, there is some serious evidence in canon that his dead last status is greatly exaggerated... I mean seriously he kept up with Kakashi, _Kakashi!_ You know, his generation's Big Prodigy... And Gai to a lesser degree. Of course Gai still did kick him around a fair bit, particularly in the small glimpses that we got of their Chunin exams. So I'll chalk his status as the Dead Last mostly up to higher standards due to the War... But still, it's odd that his clan would continue to pretty much ignore him.

I mean seriously, who paid him any attention in the clan? His Grandma sure, maybe Mikoto and Fugaku, Itachi? Shisui?

But really, not many. He was probably watched out for, but he wasn't really considered with much importance by the rest of the Clan. And that's suspicious. Because we have seen other Uchiha with the same kind of cheerful disposition, Shisui for example and young pre-massacre Sasuke. So what's different about Obito?

It would have to be related to something about his parents.

There is nothing that implies that they're criminals... Nothing that implies that they were bad people... But to be fair, there's nothing that implies that they weren't either... but still.

Obito was still living under the care of the rest of the Uchiha Clan, despite the way that they didn't entirely treat him as a member of the clan. Ignoring him, and sort of looking down on him, or on the other end, holding him to some high expectations... A bit of both maybe... six of one, half a dozen of the other... Depends on what angle you look at it from.

Anyway, moving on.

Obito is still mostly isolated from the rest of the clan. Outsider, even if he does likely suffer from the same high expectations as the other children of the Uchiha Clan when it comes to the Sharingan and the standard of their fighting abilities... So it leads back to Obito's parents. And again, there's nothing that really says that they were criminals... so something else. Especially since Obito is able to help the elderly around Konoha and treated the same by pretty much everyone else outside the clan... it indicates that at least one of his parents were, non-Uchiha.

And considering the way they look... his mother just feels more likely to be the outsider parent to me...

And again, most likely due to overexposure to certain fanfiction, that I do believe that she's a Senju. Which means that Obito is half Senju. And that's canon to all of my stories. So yeah... that's half of it. Because just the fact that she's an outsider, and more importantly from a Rival Clan, the biggest rival clan as well. A clan that there would still be a fair bit of bad blood between them considering it's not that long since the Warring Clans Era has finished... Not long at all...

As for the other end of things.

His father, and high expectations. Of being an Uchiha child under those expectations... which has been sort of mentioned before. Considering what must be happening after all the sharingan is an ability that's emotionally linked. Typically activating under stress, except with Sarada _(who apparently achived it through excitement? IDK...)_ So it's a big thing. And well, it only appears selectively in the clan... which means it's rare enough. But at the same time it's unknown if that means only few members of the clan can develop it, or if everyone can it's just that people are more and more stable... but still.

His father likely achieved the sharingan. Or was a "prodigy" in the clan even without one.

But anyway. His father was an Uchiha. And due to the sharingan and the fact that the Clan seem to be "losing" it, or at the very least it's getting rarer and activating later there's a lot of pressure around it. Which leads to a different pressure on Obito. Because he's got two directions, the expectations, but also the fact that he's pushed aside, considered an outsider and isolated from the rest of the clan. They still expect things from him, due to the fact that he's an Uchiha, but due to his other heritage at the same time they don't really want to claim him.

Which is weird to try and explain but...

It's what I see. And it shows. In the way Obito talks about his clan, or really the Sharingan.

"One day I will activate my sharingan and I will surpass you!"

Although I don't know if that's the exact quote. But he does speak about it a lot. He is clearly proud of his clan, and he wants to be worthy of being an Uchiha... and where would that come from? Two opposing treatments, expectation alongside isolation. He knows that they expect things of him, a standard alongside the others in his age group. But at the same time, he is separate somehow, in a way he doesn't understand...

And this, this is the influence that his parents left on him. Even though they died before he could remember them...

Just the fact that they existed, and the marks that they left on those around them, went on to influence the environment that Obito would grow up in. And of course, there would always be the yearning, the burning question, what were they like, is he more like one or the other? He would always wonder that... and he even asked it, at least once in the anime to his Grandma.

And, she responded that he was like them both...

Of course, this is mostly speculation... Because literally in Canon, there is nothing but that small photograph, and an anime-only flashback mention... so yeah. Who knows. But this is my take on it all... and explaining why it matters. Until next time.


	11. Uzumaki Naruto: ENFP vs ESTP

**(Intuition and Feeling or Observation and Thinking)**

For anyone who even cares, yeah I'm going to be doing one of these things for pretty much every character now ~~ _(or at least the ones who I really care about, and who matter)_~~. Because I have gotten it into my head that I need to do this... Basically I started and then my ASD kicked in and told me that I had to do every character that I could figure out.

Also nobody has to accept these things as fact you know, they're just the way that I perceive the characters based on the information that we're given along with the way that they're most often portrayed in the fanfiction that I read. Having said all that, let's get on with this mess.

Oh Naruto... the protagonist and main character. Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja. What to do with you? Well, first of all I'm going to say this... He doesn't feel that Intuitive to me. Spontaneous sure, and he's definitely extroverted. And he certainly acts based on his emotions(at least on the surface...). But when it comes to information and the way that he handles it... Well.

All I can say is that it doesn't feel like he's using intuition there. I mean look at the way that he interacts with those around him. The way that he changes people it's not exactly changing them just because he wants to help. Or because he thinks that he can but he actually waits in a way until he has a bit more information on them.

Until he can personally relate to them and turn it back to himself...

I mean seriously, he only ever stopped and helped people when he could turn it back to himself and be the center or it. And that's... it's not exactly something that you really see in someone who has the Intuition trait... and also it's kind of not an F trait either...

But again, it's only once he gets small points of hard information on others. Like Gaara's status as a Jinchuriki, Neji's problems with the Caged Bird Seal, whatever the issue with Sora was... his thing with Obito who he mostly ignored until the revelation that Obito also wanted to be Hokage growing up.

And then he uses that information to solve things. That's more of an Observant way of handling information. He doesn't link things together and just leap to conclusions... At least, not the same way that someone who's a N would. And it is actually kind of painful from my perspective because people miss that.

They just see the surface and the way that he seems to have a savior complex. That he can change people...

Really though he can't not really. He's rather superficial with his emotions and regularly tramples over those of others.

He doesn't understand his sensei, he doesn't understand Sakura, and even with Sasuke he doesn't really care for Sasuke's reasons for leaving the village. He just wants to bring Sasuke back and that's... it's not N or F. In fact the way that he handles thing, the insensitive way that he does things. That's all ESTP.

Along with that, Naruto is kind of well... he's just not exactly someone who's a good protagonist. Not really.

He's direct and blunt(ESTP more than ENFP)

Sociable and Bold, Original and Perceptive, some of which definitely can be linked to ENFP but turn up just slightly more in people who're ESTPs.

And then again we come around to his flaws. He's insensitive and has difficulty emphasizing with others unless he can bring it around to himself. Impatient and Risk-prone. He tends to leap before he looks and then he just shrugs because he thinks that he can probably fix it as he goes, or because it's not boring. All of these are ESTP things.

Unstructured and has problems seeing the Bigger Picture. Let's stop to think about it realistically for a moment. Naruto has proven time and time again that he just doesn't have a head for politics, nor does he really care for them. And also, he's good at noticing the details, but doesn't ever seem to entirely see the bigger picture(something that someone who's got the NFP personality traits do tend to do).

Finally his defiance. Which he's shown time and time again, he defied the expectations to be a monster. Defied orders that were given to him... and it could be argued as independence but no... No it's defiance. And that's ESTP, while people who're ENFPs strive for their independence they at least work with others without arguing too much... unlike Naruto.

So ultimately when it comes down to it.

Naruto is an ESTP _not_ an ENFP.

But hey, what do I know? I'm just doing this because otherwise I'm going to be incredibly twitchy, and again, it's only how I perceive the characters.


	12. Uchiha Itachi: IS(F)J vs ISTJ

_**(There is something broken here...)** _

Okay, yes... Itachi... you would have expected, Sakura... or hey maybe Sasuke next considering how relevant they are but um... While I have a good idea for both of them... or well Sasuke at least, I am frustrated and annoyed and I just feel like tearing apart this "hero" of the Naruto storyline... so here we go.

Itachi...

The one who the fandom loves to take as a hero despite what his actual actions indicate. And honestly, I know, I know that people are going to leap on me for this, because this is how I see him, how I view his character. My interpretation. So first of. DON'T. Don't try to say I'm wrong, or that I'm stupid, because seriously, this is _my opinion_ and you don't have to agree with it at all. Now then, moving on.

Everyone's favourite little broken child, who's oh so traumatized _(which yeah he is...)_ and such a pacifist... yeah... Excuse me while I go laugh myself sick at the idea of Itachi being any kind of pacifist... maybe he's not fond of conflict, but no, he's not a pacifist... and I've reblogged several posts on the topic, and then there's his skills, and abilities and whatever his [mysterious disease](http://tammyhybrid21.tumblr.com/post/149885240547/the-disease-that-killed-itachi-uchiha) is... Which well... anyway, those things aren't really relevant to this but they're getting mentioned anyway...

Who is Itachi?

At the very baseline who is he? And yeah, people might have noticed this in my previous MBTI, but I honestly don't consider this to cover everything, the central aspects sure, but not everything... so Itachi?

He makes no sense.

No but seriously, none, not even in the slightest.

Taking into account his trauma(I mean he was on the battlefield at four) and everything else... he's just... inconsistent. Also after everything we're expected to accept that he was a hero even if he _tortured_ his brother for the "greater good" and well, he never done any of the spying he was supposedly doing on the Akatsuki... I mean we don't see even a hint of that... so yeah...

Now, now that I've given in to my impulse to nag... I should actually say... he does have some consistent traits that we can pick up on. And keep track of...

First of all, the one that everyone should be clear cut right? Introversion or Extroversion... just like with all my other MBTI analyses. Because I just, this is one of the biggest things that I find divisive... except with Itachi... because, well, he's just obvious. So, so obvious.

An introvert definitely... despite his reputation as a genius and how often he is thrust into the spotlight, Itachi doesn't seek out others, aside the contact of a few close companions. He doesn't really care to be in the crowd and the main people who we ever see him being somewhat free with are Sasuke, Shisui and maybe Kisame? Anyway... he's not even really that free with his parents which is well... Yeah, Itachi is an introvert there is no argument about this...

Next up...

Well for a little while I was almost able to believe that Itachi was another N, intuitive... I mean considering the way he was able to set up the failsafe with Sasuke's mangekyo and figure out that there was something up with "Madara" but... that's later on... with a lot more information at hand... and looking back at the massacre, and after reading several of blackkat's rants on the subject. The fact that it could have easily been avoided if he'd just gone for more information... and well, thought things out a bit more... seen a bit more of the bigger picture.

Yeah, there's no way that Itachi is a N, despite what the fandom and canon would like you to believe. Itachi is a S. Observational, he relies on what is right there in front of him, he needs solid information before he can make a decision... which is where his bad judgment comes from...

Also his introversion trips him up here... because he doesn't seek out more information, but just decides in the moment, with what he has...

So straight to the last part and honestly, I will say this straight away. In my mind there is no question about the fact that Itachi at least likes to pretend that he has a plan. He wants to be the man with the plan. Likes order and for things to go as he wants them to. A goal, and something of a map to get there... no matter how this might affect those around him... So a J.

And now.

Now I'll return to the second to last thing. Feeling versus Thinking...

And straight up, I'll be honest. The entirety of the Uchiha Clan seem like they would naturally be feelers rather than thinkers... _except_ something is just off about it with Itachi. I'd say that he was a thinker but... I'm pretty sure how he acts in regards to the massacre and to Sasuke... _his brother_ pretty much slams that shut with a huge NOPE. Because that's not logical, that's just, why? It's not logical, it's not emotional, something here is missing and wrong and I just...

He kind of reminds me of Flowey in some ways...

And I'm sorry to all those who aren't Undertale fans, but this is something I just feel like I have to point out... When it comes to these characters... Flowey, as (SPOILERS)Asriel is pretty clearly an ESFJ. And his ES?J center still shines through as Flowey... but there is something missing, his empathy and his ability to properly feel things.

And...

Itachi kind of echoes of that...

He's clearly the other things. Introverted, Observational and Judging... but where he should either be a thinker or a feeler there is just disconnect. He doesn't quite think things through, and where most people do have some sense of logic, Itachi just... doesn't quite get it... To be fair though, not many of the Uchiha Clan do... which is well, part of autism, and part of being emotion driven.

Who has time to get the logic behind an action?

But then...

Itachi also has some serious issues with being feeling. I mean, he _adores_ Sasuke, but... Well, it's not exactly a healthy kind of love. Because he has this idea of Sasuke that's not really Sasuke... if that makes sense. And also, he was perfectly willing to torture his little brother... _twice_. Once when Sasuke was eight and the second time when Sasuke was twelve-thirteen... Wow. Also, consider the other people who he was close to, Shisui and Kisame. And his girlfriend? Uh anyway...

So with these...

Mangekyo _(he got it from Shisui's death but that was about where his emotions extended...)_ , and well did we see him mourn Kisame at all... not really. As for what's-her-name... uhm... she was retconned in and as far as I can tell, nothing much really happened with it...

Anyway, back to the point. Itachi is broken here.

He's supposed to be a feeler though. Supposed to be an ISFJ... but... He lacks part of it. His empathy is broken and while he still follows his emotions when making decisions that's about where it ends. And again... he's not an ISTJ, because he does not use logic at all when making decisions... I mean there are easier ways to solve all the issues he runs into with just a small application of logic... Seriously.

So in the end.

IS(F)J.

That's what Itachi is.


	13. Uchiha Obito: Flame Analysis

**Warning:** This will contain SPOILERS

Now that that's out of the way... let's begin.

So first of all... People have read my breakdown of flame traits right? I mean, in regards to KHR right... Okay, if not, well you can read that right [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9052660/chapters/20595262).

You done? Okay good. So let's talk about Uchiha Obito, and why I characterize him the way I do as a Cloudy Sky. Or a primary Cloud flame user with a secondary Sky. Yes, you read that right, _primary Cloud,_ with a Sky secondary. Because despite the way things line-up and the way flames work, it's really hard to picture Obito with a primary Sky... I mean, I can see it considering Colour psychology but it just doesn't work...

Okay, I'll just move on and start to explain properly. So first of all. What are the central traits to these two flames again?

  * Cloud- Independence
  * Sky- Acceptance



Now, to explain this properly I need to actually explain how these work in terms of personality and explaining central traits. First off. I'm sure that I've said it a thousand times by now, but I view Obito as an INFP... Which yeah, now while this is just a baseline, this is kind of important. But now let's talk about this. Because it's where central traits come into it. In regards to how we act its independence that's central in a way.

_Independence._ Which is being an individual and taking care of yourself. Sure of yourself and striving to be well, someone who can stand up on their own and who doesn't need to rely on others for help all the time. The ability to be free to make your own choices.

That definitely fits Obito. Especially later on.

I mean seriously, he's doing so much to just be himself and well, to reach his goal. I mean maybe it wasn't his original goal, but let's go back to that for a moment. The goal of being Hokage. What exactly does that represent really? I mean think about it, being Hokage would mean being the leader, being in charge and without the worry of really having to consider the orders of others that much. To pick and choose things for yourself...

Not that being a shinobi doesn't already give him some of that power... but still, he doesn't really have a proper choice about what missions he can and can't take based on his relative skill level and what Rank he holds... as Hokage though, he'd be the one in charge... Yesh...

And then there's the other things... The colour associations, the ones for purple.

I mean just, read them! READ THEM!

And try to tell me that they don't make you think of Obito in some way! I mean seriously, unusual and creative. Selfless(more when he was a child, but he certainly _doesn't_ lose this trait), quite good at playing the mystery card and well he was definitely someone who was creating a future. Walking towards a new world, a new life. A life that was something of a _Fantasy_ as well. I mean seriously.

Of course those are the "positive" associations with the colour. What about the negative? Well those things are definitely true, I mean his goals and ideas were rather immature if you think too deeply into them, considering no one can live their entire life in a fantasy, no matter how tempting it is, or how great the dream. You have to wake up eventually... I mean that's pretty impractical... also yes, he became cynical and somewhat aloof I guess... though really he was more detached and distanced beyond caring by that point.

You can argue about exactly how corrupt he was by the end and whether or not he had delusions of grandeur but well, they're certainly things that were possibly influencing things. Influencing him. Also if the Uchiha Clan's arrogance hadn't hit him at least a little bit... well you're obviously deluding yourself.

Of course, those things are more afterthoughts that actual considerations... because really when it comes to flames, it's what's central. And in the case of Cloud Flames that's Independence. The longing for freedom and to be an individual to make waves in the world. And yes, those are things that Obito wants, wanted.

From when he was a child aiming to be Hokage to when he was an adult and attempting to Save the World. Even if the world didn't want to be saved like that...

Moving on... Why Sky?

~~_Author Appeal_ ~~

I mean, yeah partially but also. Let's talk about acceptance and what it means in regards to how a person will act. And also let's talk about how I view Obito... an INFP.

Okay, now first of all. Acceptance when it comes to personality is twofold. On the one side someone who has acceptance as one of their central traits is always seeking out others, trying to accept and to understand them, to understand people. To grow and to learn, to accept those around them. This does not mean that they will be able to accept everyone, but they will generally _understand_ and _accept that understanding_ even if they ultimately wind up disliking that person and rubbing the wrong way with them.

But on the other side of things. They're always seeking acceptance and understanding from those around them. Seeking out people who are willing to look beyond the surface, to find them and dig a bit deeper to see who they actually are. That doesn't mean that it will be easy, since people hide, and wear masks and people who seek acceptance are particularly notable in that they want to find people who are willing to work, to see beyond their masks, beyond the superficial and see all of them and accept it... Which is not something that many people can do...

Now, how is this relevant to Obito?

Well, I keep mentioning how he's an INFP. And the thing is... Well, as a person with the NF combination... Acceptance just tends to be one of the big things. Because well, with intuition combining with feelings, they just want to see, to learn to piece it together and understand... and well, we do see this. In a subtle way.

With the way Obito treats Kakashi... and why he latches onto Rin.

Obito wanted so badly to understand Kakashi. He wanted to be able to see and understand and know... but Kakashi wasn't letting anyone in. Constantly pushing people away and rejecting any attempt to understand. Because Kakashi was still in too much pain. Too deep in his own issues and shielding himself with the rules. Which left Obito without any idea of how to help, until he was given a small piece of the puzzle... and then, then he _understood_ and he did accept it.

And Rin.

Oh Rin...

She saw Obito. Maybe not everything, maybe not all of it. But she saw him and accepted him, so of course he latched on. _Of course he latched on_. Because she _saw_ him. When nobody else really bothered to try. Or if they did try they just didn't see it, and still managed to miss him. So of course he latched onto Rin... how those feelings developed and evolved, well...

Quite hard to say really. You can interpret it as a romantic crush... or a siblingship... because I know for a fact when it comes to people outside of your family and emotions this can be confusing... but anyway... That's the important thing...

_Acceptance._

Which he definitely tries to have. Tries to be... also just, take a look at the Akatsuki. Maybe they didn't meet together often... but who actually recruited them? Or decided who would remain as a member... something to think about... Also, didn't Obito personally recruit Kisame... who well, his certainly intimidating... but also there... Kisame _accepted_ Obito, he didn't know everything, but he accepted it... Which yeah...

You all still might not get it, but... that's why I see Obito as a Sky... A rather broken and twisted one, but still a sky.

Also again, word associations with the colour fit, in both positive and negative situations. Sociable, confident, flamboyant, adventurous and optimistic... Superficial and insincere, pessimistic, unsocial and proud...

It's kind of funny how he goes from one side to the other... especially as he grows up... because well, he got broken. Life just beat him down...

Now that's out of the way... I think I'll leave off with this...

The flames I can see Obito with in order or relevance: Cloud, Sky, Storm, and Mist.

But seriously, limiting it to just two. He's a Cloudy Sky.


	14. Uchiha Sasuke: ISFP vs ESFP

**(Introversion versus Extroversion)**

And let's get back to the original argument why don't we?

So first off, let me straight away debunk several of the theories I've seen before, ISTP, INFJ, and INTJ...

Straight off, I have to ask for all those people who think that Sasuke is a Thinker... Did you see/read the same anime/manga that I did? Because Sasuke and logic is not exactly something that goes together well. Sasuke is just, an incredibly emotionally driven person. And logic is just not something that he really bothers to factor into what he does.

You can see this with his training. His spur of the moment save of Naruto and well... the relentless pursuit of Itachi. So straight away. ISTP and INTJ are out. Because I'm sorry but Sasuke is not someone who cares about how logical a decision is.

Next, let's debunk the final one. INFJ, both parts. The iNtuition trait and the so called Judging trait. So again... did you consume the same series? Just, did you really? I mean just... Sasuke is not someone who links bits and pieces together without a map to show him the way. Just like Itachi... Sasuke makes his decisions based on incredibly solid facts and information that he's been handed. Without thinking beyond what he knows to be fact...

I mean seriously.

Consider again his pursuit of Itachi for evidence of this... Just, if Itachi was that loving of a brother, wouldn't Sasuke have questioned things... even if only a little bit? Seriously. He's not a connector, he does not jump around and connect things with little links to one another... I'm sorry.

Now then... moving away from the obvious fault of this section.

Judging, planning things out. I'm sorry but uh... Sasuke is not a planner and that much is obvious to anyone who actually stops and thinks about his arc. He just... He has one goal. One plan, even if his behaviour becomes erratic later on that never changes. Even if that plan ultimately comes down to AVENGE THE UCHIHA! and not much more... Now that said... yes, he's a Prospector(obviously). Because while he does choose one central goal, he does not really plan what to do about that goal beyond achieve it.

Which plays out much like a missing steps plan when you look at it, which is hilarious...

And that gives us his base... SFP.

Which leads back to the original question. Introvert or Extrovert?

And yeah...

It's a pretty big question really. Is Sasuke an introvert or is he an extrovert?

And... in all honesty, I lean more towards him being an E.

Now hold up, don't go away in disgust with my final decision yet... let me explain. This links back to how he is as a child. Pre-massacre and well, even for a little while afterwards. Now I know most people tend to forget it... but... Sasuke was an incredibly social child... At least until the trauma kicked in... and even then.

Sasuke still reached out to others.

Until they became unbearable...

And this is the thing. Because everyone else made it hard for him in this situation. The adults stifling, those his age not understanding... and just all the questions. He never got any therapy and as a result, he started to push people away, and attempt to do everything by himself. And yet...

He latches onto his team.

Well, to a degree...

Sakura's personality at that age did not help. Best summed up as a fangirl... but anyway. Even before that, stop and consider how he was in class. Everyone knew him, and he was gleeful at the attention... and while he wasn't happy being an icon, he loved the attention... which is where I get the extroversion from...

And it just continues... also quick thing...

Sasuke's the one who reaches out... not other people to him... except Naruto.

So yeah. ESFP!

(Also the pages for that personality type, I'm howling because OMG... no, imagine Sasuke as that stereotype... no... I can't even...)


End file.
